


The Soul Clock

by Fandom__Queen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cussing, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom__Queen/pseuds/Fandom__Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This my first fan fiction please don't kill me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. When they meet

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fan fiction please don't kill me!

The Soul Clock  
It was 1 hour away, the day I met my soul mate. I was on the train heading to Magnolia where I would start my new life. I have been on the train for 2 days now I have never been so bored! I was looking at my keys I had a 3 gold keys and 3 silver keys to me they were my family. I had just ran away from home a few days ago and I was starting to miss the staff they took care of me when my father did not. There was no turning back now even if I wanted to. I was hoping to join Fairytail or maybe Phantom lord, one of the strong guilds where I could train. It was finally time to get off the train in Hargion. I thanked the conductor and left. I went to the only magic shop I saw hoping for some gold keys or any strong key. There was none but then I saw the key of the little dog it was expensive but I bought it. I was walking out of the shop looked at my wrist and saw 20 seconds. I walked out the shop and took a few steps and ran into someone. I looked at my wrist it said zero I saw his, it said zero to. I looked up and he had pink hair tan skin and a big smile on his face.  
“Hey, I guess we’re soul mates!”  
“ Yeah I guess we are.”  
“By the way my names Natsu, what’s yours?”  
“Lucy”  
“I like that name”  
“Let me take you back to our guild everyone's expecting me to bring home my soul mate.”  
“What guild do you belong to?”  
“Fairytail!”

 

 

We were walking to Fairytail in silence not really knowing what to say to each other.  
" So what’s life like at Fairytail?"  
“It’s crazy, in a good way”  
“Will I join?”  
“Well are you a mage?”  
“Yeah”  
“What kind?”  
“I’m a celestial mage”  
“Wow we don’t have one of those in our guild you’ll be the only one! That will make you special, besides being my soul mate.”  
“What kind of mage are you?”  
“I use dragon slayer magic”  
“Wow really?!”  
“What you’ve never heard of me I’m in Sourcer weekly all the time?”  
“Well I wasn’t really allowed to read things like that…”  
“Why not?”  
“My father was really strict.”  
“Oh.”  
Lucy kept walking with her soul make Natsu she was thinking about what her new life would be like.  
“Here we are your new home!”  
“Wow”  
They walked inside there were brawlers everywhere, people drinking,laughing, talking just having fun!  
I looked around and saw a little old man but sensed immense power coming off of him he must be gulid master, I saw a pretty young lady with long white hair at the bar and other faces were to hard to make out with all the fighting.  
“Makarov! This is Lucy, my soul mate!”  
Everyone in the guild stopped their fighting to look at her she got nervous and blushed all of a sudden she was being pounded with questions thinking I think I’ll like my new life.


	2. Meeting the guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter in the same night!!! I got bored Lucky you

"Are you a Mage?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Are you going to join the guild?"  
These were only some of the questions being asked I was overwhelmed by every thing I didn't even know what to say. Then Natsu said  
"Calm down everyone she just got here" Then every one was quite with the occasional whisper  
"You guys can ask some questions"I said  
"Are you a Mage" Asked a red headed girl  
"Yes I'm a celestial Mage and my name is Lucy."  
"I'm Erza nice to meet you Lucy"  
"So how old are you and my names Wendy" said the timid blue haired little girl  
"I'm 17 nice to meet you Wendy"  
"I'm Makarov and I'm the guild master would you like to join our guild?"  
"YES! I mean yes"  
"Mira get the stamp" said the old man  
"Ok be right back"  
She came back with a stamp that had the Fairytail emblem  
"What color?"  
"Pink on my right hand."  
"No problem" she pressed the stamp on my hand, it was a magical stamp so it would stay forever.  
"Thank you!"  
People were starting to do their own think again except for a girl with short white hair who looked a little bummed I was about to walk up to her and then Natsu stopped me and asked if I wanted to go on a date  
"Sure" I said blushing I am sure my face is as red as a tomato  
"For now you can stay at my place until you find your own" said a petite girl with short blue hair  
"Thanks! What is your name?"  
"I'm levy nice to meet you!" She said with a huge smile  
Natsu hollered over to me  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm"  
"Ok!" I yelled back.

I looked at levy  
"Is he always getting into fights with that stripper?"  
"That's Gray and the stripping thing is a bad habit and yes they get into to fights almost everyday!"  
"Wow"  
"Let's go to my place and get you ready for your date you have 2 hours!"  
"Ok let's go!"  
Levys dorm was pretty big it had a small kitchen and living room two bedrooms and a bathroom  
"Sorry for the mess"  
"No problem I'll probably stay up all night reading all your books!"  
"Considering you do come home!" She said winking  
"Levy! We just met I'm not going to anything like that on our first date!"  
"Ok ok I get it no messing around on the first date I get ya"  
"Ok good and I will be coming home tonight"  
"Ok let's set some rules  
Number 1 no hogging the books there mine number 2 no hogging the bath room I also need to get ready and number 3 clean up after yourself and no bringing Natsu home ok?"  
"Deal!"  
"I think we'll be just fine now let's get you ready for your date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for this please leave comments I want to see what you think! Next chapter may be shorter but it will only be about Lucy and levy getting ready for the date no date yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Levy stared at my tiny suitcase.  
"Is that all you have?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well knowing Natsu he's not taking you any where fancy unless he's doing it for you"  
"Well I brought a couple of nice dresses."  
"Ok let's get you dresses!"  
Levy started rummaging through my stuff looking at everything with deep thought as if trying to choose the best thing possible finally she chose a deep red dress that camel about 5 inches above the knee and had heart neckline  
"This is perfect!" Levy squealed  
"Ok I trust your judgement"  
"Ok now let's get your make up ready"  
Once again she rummaged through all my things and found a bright red tube of lip stick and decided to go with a smoky eye  
"Ok this might take a few minutes"  
"Ok"  
I say still while she did my makeup and then put a black diamond pendent on a chain around my neck  
"Perfect!!"  
"Thanks levy your the best!"  
I looked in the body length mirror and put on a part black flats and then there was a knock on the door it was already 7:30! That took longer than expected I didn't even do my hair I guess it looks fine  
I opened the door and Natsu was standing there in his normal clothes with his eyes sparkling with joy  
"Are you ready Luce?"

"Yes let's go!" I said with a smile  
We walked out the door and we were just walking in silence not uncomfortable silence but the kind of silence you have when you've known someone for a long time  
"So where are we going?" I said  
"To this really good restruaunt and then for a walk around the park, sound good"  
"Sounds great"I said as my smile got bigger  
"So since your part of the guild now to you want to be on a team?"  
"What's a team?"  
"A team is a small group of wizards that like to work together so me, you, and Happy would be on a team!"  
"Whose Happy?"  
"Happys my cat"  
"Oh ok"  
We walked into the restaurant it smelled good inside then I remembered that I haven't eaten a real meal since I left the mansion a few days ago. I know this will be the best first date ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave in the comments of you guys like shorter or longer chapters I will do what every you guys want most and feel free to give ideas for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I will try to get another one out this week!


End file.
